We propose to continue our work on the molecular properties and specificity of converting enzyme and other proteins of the angiotensin system. We have found a second dipeptidyl carboxypeptidase in plasma and lung and we will investigate some of its properties and try to learn whether it has a physiological function. We will study the properties of renin substrate. We will continue work on the esterase activity of converting enzyme.